The First Snowflake
by Zoedigg
Summary: Kakashi x Rin one-shot! Set some time after the Third Shinobi World war. Rin is turned into the three tails jinchuriki and Konoha gives orders to Kakashi to kill Rin. Will he do it? This is a repost from when I was in Swiftshift's account, but this is my story :)


***author's note***

**Hey guys XD Zoedigg here! I got quite bored of studying, so I wrote a one-shot! XD PLEASE REVIEW XD Again, I have no beta reader, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors~ Anyway, enjoy! XD  
*****end author's note***

**Kakashi's POV**

"Kill me, Kakashi."

I looked at Rin, teary eyed, unbelieving of what she had become. In the evening horizon, the smoky remains of what used to be a village; the destruction Rin had caused after the people of Kirigakure had forcibly turned her into the three-tail's jinchuriki.

_Because I was too late… I couldn't save her… I failed my mission. This was all my fault._

"Kakashi," said Rin, snapping me out of my daze, "these were direct orders from Lord Hokage."

But I couldn't do it. The words were there… I could just say them now… but I couldn't do it. I couldn't say them.

"Please, Rin… you said yourself you didn't do it. It wasn't you… I know you, and I know you wouldn't do such a thing. Minato-sensei would vouch for you!If you came back to the village, maybe they'd help you" I said, desperately looking for other options. I couldn't kill her… not me.

"After I've killed this many people? After destroying a village?" she said, "they'd kill me if I stepped foot in Konoha, Kakashi. It wasn't me back there, but Kakashi… if I am to die… I wish to die as I have lived. I want to die as Rin Nohara of the Leaf village, not as some demon bijuu. This was an order… you'd be breaking the rules, Kakashi."

"I don't care if I break the rules anymore, Rin"

"You father would never—"

"He who breaks the rules is scum," I said, clenching my fists at my sides, "but he who abandons his friends is worse than scum."

I stood in silence for a few seconds, fighting back tears.

"Rin," I said, teary-eyed, "my father never abandoned his team… but he abandoned me. I swore I would never abandon anyone. I am not going to abandon you."

"You aren't going to abandon me," she said, also crying, "you would be doing me a favor, Kakashi. I'm going to die anyway… but when I do, I want to die as myself. Kakashi…"

She paused, sobbing in the darkness. It was a full moon tonight, and I could just barely make out her figure in the shadows of the trees.

"This is my final wish," she finished. She looked straight at me. She was composed, strong-willed, her tears reflecting the moonlight as we stood. Time seemed to stand still with us at that moment. I looked at her, and she looked at me.

And at that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I focused chakra into my hand, looking at Rin. She looked so peaceful, even as she faced death. Blue light illuminated the clearing, and eventually a concentrated blue ball of lighting gathered in my right hand. A tear fell as I dashed towards her, leaving a trail of blue electricity behind me. The ball collided with Rin's abdomen as I whispered, "Raikiri"

Rin's eyes widened, half in shock, half in pain as the electricity surged through her body. The lightning died as she fell onto the soft grass of the clearing.

"Kaka…shi…" she whispered as she laid there.

I knelt by her body, surprised that she was still alive. I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks as I saw the pained expression she wore on her face.

"My father told me… that the one thing you must never do is to die alone," she said, managing a weak smile, "I'm glad I was able to fulfill that wish… I wouldn't be dying alone tonight… thank you, Kakashi."

I found myself unable to speak, the words knocked the air out of me as if someone had punched me in the gut.

"Kakashi," she said weakly, "Obito is a good friend… look after him, okay? Tell him I'm sorry on my behalf that I couldn't make it to his birthday, like I promised."

Unable to speak, I simply nodded in understanding, my eyes stinging with tears as I watched Rin die from my own eyes.

"Minato-sensei is definitely going to be hokage soon… he really is amazing," she continued, still smiling, "and the baby Kushina-san in pregnant with is definitely going to be cute, so say hi to him from Rin-chan for me."

I could see she was losing consciousness as she spoke. She wouldn't be alive for long now.

"Kakashi," said Rin, "I have something to tell you… come a little closer."

I moved my ear toward her mouth as she spoke…

"Kakashi… I l—"

I closed my eyes as I listened to her speak her last words. Without another sound, Rin closed her eyes, and they never opened again.

At that very moment I witnessed the first snowflake of winter fall from the heavens, landing gently on Rin's forehead.

"I love you, Rin."


End file.
